Faded
by Mistrus
Summary: Hermione Granger reflects on her relationship with her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. A song-fic based on Faded by Cascada.


Well this is a little fic I wrote about Hermione reflecting on her relationship with Ronald Weasley. It is based on the song Faded written by TheVeronicas and sung by Cascada.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

_**Faded**_

Hermione Granger looked into the mirror in the bathroom she shared with her fiance, Ronald Weasley. As she looked in the mirror she sighed and walked out into the bedroom. She accioed a peice of parchment and a quill. She spelled the quill to follow her around and write down what ever she said. She sighed once more before grabbing a box that rested on the bed.

"Dear Ronald: I am moving out. Don't try and find me. You will ask yourself, 'Why?' and I will give you the reasons. You never take the the time to really look at who I really am. You try to fit me into this perfect box, but the real me is slipping between the cracks. Now, I have faded into someone else." As Hermione narrated to the quill, she slowly filled the box with her possesions. Shrinking everything so that it would fit. "You have made me someone I don't want to be." Hermione flipped open the photo album of their four year long relationship. She turned the page before removing every photo of herself. She tucked them into her pocket before shutting the photo album slowly and replacing it back on the small shelf.

"My true colours are gone, like a pale and faded muggle photograph." She grabbed her box of records from the closet. "I bet you don't even know my favourite song." She picked out a record and smiled at the title, _'We three Kittens'._ She slid the record into the box before picking up an old Beatles record. Her fingers trailed over the songs till they landed on, _'Yellow Submarine'_. Ron never wanted to talk about music or the arts. It was always Quidditch and what he disliked about her. About what he thought she needed to change. Hermione tapped the song title with a small smile.

She moved to her small vanity and looked at all the hair clips and styling gels.

"You tried to tell me how I should wear my hair." She remembered in very vidid detail about how Ron would snap and tell her to tame her hair because he couldn't stand it to be curly. She tilted her head slightly before sweeping all the hair products into the trash. The corner of her mouth quirked up and the quill scratched noisily in the silent room. Hermione looked around the room and realized nothing was there that reminded her of who she was before she started dating Ronald. She couldn't find that girl anywhere she looked. She flicked her wand and sheets covered the mirrors. "You wanted to change everything I ever was. You tried to erase me until I wasn't there. And because of you, I'm faded and I don't like who I see in the mirror. I'm like a painting in a closet, the colours going dull." She sighed before grasping the box and moving into the living room. the floating quill and parchment floated behind her quietly.

"I've faded so much, its like I really never was me. I don't even know who I am any more. But I've faded into what _you_ want and I'm really not taking it all that well." Hermione picked up the latest Daily Prophet. There was a picture of her and Ronald. She had her arm through his and was smiling but Hermione knew that she wasn't happy. She also knew she wasn't the girl in the photo. "I'm not going to be your little picture perfect pretty girl. The kind who doesn't say anything." She threw the newspaper into the fireplace with a satisfied smirk. She watched the paper fold with the heat of the flames. Hermione looked up and noticed all the photos on the shelf above the fireplace. She smiled as she gathered them up and tossed them into the flames. She removed the pictures from her pocket and tossed them in too. She turned her back on the flaring fire and gave a small nod with her hands on her hips. She grabbed her box and walked into the kitchen. Hermione opened the top cupboard and smiled at her miniturized teacup collection.

"And I'm certainly not going to wait around and let you run my life into the ground. And I am definitely not going to let you watch me fade away." She smiled brightly as she placed her collection in the small box. "You tried to fit me in this perfect box. That was your mistake. Trying to fit Hermione Granger into a perfect box. But you let me slip through the cracks." She closed the box slowly and deliberately.

"You've turned me into someone else, made me into someone I don't want to be. Yes, Ronald. I'm faded, my true colours are gone, just like that childhood photo of me, you never wanted to see." Hermione pushed open a small crack in the back of the cupboard and pulled out a picture of a much younger girl laughing while on the swings. The photo was still but Hermione beamed and slipped the picture into her pocket. "The person I was faded until no one could see her. They only see the person you changed me into. But once again I'm not taking it too well." She picked up the box and opened the door slowly.

"I'm faded and I hate that the girl I was, is disappearing into the dark. And hate that I'm left so far from who I was at the start." Hermione set the box on the small porch and took her house key off her keyring and tossed it into the entryway. "I'm leaving you, Ron because you never saw who I was at the start. So this is goodbye, I will never see you again but atleast, for now I won't be fading into the background. Or into the past. _Finite Incantum_." The quill dropped into her outstreched hand and the parchment folded itsself up and slapped down on the table. Hermione's smile was jsut like the one she had smiled four years ago.

"Yes, Ronald. I'm no longer fading into someone else. And I bet you won't take it too well."

_**The end**_

* * *

(Actual song written by TheVeronicas but sung by Cascada)

You never take  
Take the time to really look  
Look at the one  
The one I really am

You try to fit  
To fit me in a perfect box  
You let me slip between the cracks

[CHORUS:]  
Now I've faded  
into someone else  
Made me someone I don't wanna be  
Yeah I'm faded  
My true colour's gone  
Like a picture nobody sees

I'll bet you don't  
Don't even know my favourite song  
You tell me how  
How I should wear my hair

You wanna change  
Everything I ever was  
Try to erase me  
Till I'm not there

[CHORUS:]  
Now I've faded  
Into someone else  
Made me someone I don't wanna be  
Yeah I'm faded  
My true colour's gone  
Like a picture nobody sees

Now I've faded  
Like I never was  
Till I don't even know myself  
Yeah I'm faded  
Into what you want  
But I'm not takin' it too well

I don't wanna be your little picture perfect pretty girl  
Who's got nothing to say  
I'm not gonna wait around  
Let you run my whole life down  
So you can watch me fade away

(Faded, Faded)  
You try to fit  
Fit me in your perfect box

(Faded, Faded)  
You try to fit  
Fit me in your perfect box

You try to fit  
Fit me in a perfect box  
You let me slip between the cracks

[CHORUS:]  
Now I've faded  
Into someone else  
Made me someone I don't wanna be  
Yeah I'm faded  
My true colour's gone  
Like a picture nobody sees

Now I've faded  
Like I never was  
Till I don't even know myself  
Yeah I'm faded  
Into what you want  
But I'm not takin' it too well

I Faded  
(Faded, hated, slippin' away as I disappear in the dark)  
I Faded  
(Faded, hated, so far away from who I was at the start)

Faded, hated, slippin' away as I disappear in the dark  
Faded, hated, so far away from who I was at the start

* * *

There you guys are. This is basically something to help me get back into the swing of things writing-wise. I had a severe writer's block but I managed to trudge my way through it. So tell me what you think and hopefully I'll have that epilogue for Her bright Darkness and an update for Dark Captive. Then after that I have a few stories I need to finish before I upload. But I must say thank you for hanging in there because I'm not always the greatest with remembering to update and such. Till next time.

Mistrus


End file.
